


Thank You

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Consensual, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “C’mon!” Lance’s voice came over the comms. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”Shiro noticed the other’s excitement earlier, when Pidge had announced that returning to this reality was a possibility. And Lance had been bouncing up and down ever since. Shiro had meant to ask him about it, but never found the right moment.“Keep your pants on,” Pidge returned, following with a snicker. “Youcando that, right?”“Ha, ha. Very funny…” Came Lance’s reply. “Let’s just get onboard.”♥ A Birthday Fic for Ghost!! ♥





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpecterQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GHOST!! I finally wrote Svance and it's all for you, my love~  
> Thank you for being such an amazing friend ♥♥♥
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Space stuff and alternate realities...just go with it :D  
> Please enjoy!!

Whether it was because Pidge had saved the coordinates or because they now had Lotor, along with his ships, on their side – or a combination of the two – Voltron had somehow managed to pinpoint the exact location of the portal to the same alternate reality they’d visited once before.

Well, the one the other paladins had visited. Shiro had been missing during that time and was surprised to learn that they’d not only gone, but that other realities were actually something that existed.

He probably owed Slav an apology, but he wasn’t much looking forward to that.

So, instead, Shiro focused on passing through the anomaly ahead of them. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he braced himself. And, once they were through, he let out a shaky breath.

He looked around, but nothing save for the endless expanse of space stared back at him. “Are we meant to be seeing-” but Shiro paused mid-communication, his eyes going wide as a huge ship materialized in front of them.

It looked like the Castle of Lions, but with a more Galra-esque design. The others had told him that Alteans were the invasive force in this reality and what few Galra remained were part of the resistance. They worked alongside a group called the Guns of Gamara, which was their version of the Blade.

A face appeared on Black’s holoscreen. The woman wasn’t anyone Shiro recognized, but she greeted them with a professional nod. “Paladins of Voltron,” she said. “We thought you might return.” And then she was gone. Shiro opened his mouth to give orders, but stopped when a large hangar door opened. He hesitated, unsure about just waltzing into an unfamiliar ship.

“C’mon!” Lance’s voice came over the comms. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Shiro noticed the other’s excitement earlier, when Pidge had announced that returning to this reality was a possibility. And Lance had been bouncing up and down ever since. Shiro had meant to ask him about it, but never found the right moment.

“Keep your pants on,” Pidge returned, following with a snicker. “You _can_ do that, right?”

“Ha, ha. Very funny…” Came Lance’s reply. “Let’s just get onboard.”

“Yeah,” Hunk joined in. “Lance has some…unfinished business to attend to.”

“Oh, don’t tease him,” Allura added with a giggle. “He never did get to show his gratitude.”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long-suffering sigh. “Can we keep the chatter to a minimum, please?” There was a chorus of apologies and Shiro rolled his neck and faced the gaping maw of the huge spaceship before them. “All right. Let’s go in.”

They broke apart and docked their lions, Lotor with Coran, Keith, and Matt in tow, sliding in behind them. They’d barely powered down before Lance was out of Red and taking off toward some unknown hallway.

“Lance!” Shiro called, but the other was in a full sprint. He frowned. Lance usually listened to him. And why didn’t the others find it strange that he was taking off without them? With another sigh, Shiro marched after him. The last thing he needed was one of his paladins making a bad first impression.

The long hallway was easy to navigate. There was only one turn and it led to what appeared to be a control room. It looked very much like their own, holographic maps and several seats for pilots and paladins alike. But what caught his attention was a man he recognized immediately. And not because they’d met before.

But because this man had his face.

“Sven!” Lance cheered as he burst forward. He was slightly out of breath, but he must have stopped mid-sprint before reaching the room if he was only just now arriving. He was even giddier than before, if possible, and he only calmed when he reached the man with Shiro’s face – Sven.

Shiro had heard about him, of course. How he was a member of the Guns and worked alongside this reality’s Slav – the only part of the story Shiro had found completely unbelievable, if he was honest. He knew that he was from their Earth, but a different country of origin, and that he’d saved Lance’s life.

And suddenly, the other’s eagerness made a lot more sense.

“Lance,” Sven greeted, his voice heavily accented, but most definitely Shiro’s. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You, too,” Lance replied breathlessly. “You look good,” he said and then flushed. “I mean, you look well. Like, you’re okay and everything? The last time I saw you-”

“I’ve completely healed,” Sven promised, bringing a hand to his chest. “Good as new.”

Lance nodded, wetting his lips. And Shiro found himself drawn to the motion. Then he shook his head, clearing whatever thoughts that were about to pop up before they had a chance. He’d promised himself not to go down that path, no matter how close he and Lance had grown over the past year.

“Do you, uh,” Lance began, suddenly interested in his boots. “Do you wanna maybe talk?”

Sven chuckled. “I thought we were talking,” he offered with an easy grin. And Shiro thought it looked out of place. Then again, he and Sven differed in more than just facial expressions. Sven lacked Shiro’s white streak and the deep scar across the bridge of his nose. His face was…flawless.

There was an odd pang in his chest at the thought, which caused him to nearly miss what Lance said next. “No, I mean…” Lance ducked his head. “Do you wanna talk… _in private_?”

Shiro frowned, but before he could object, the rest of their team finally made their appearance, greeting the other Guns members and pulling Shiro every which way for introductions. And by the time he’d met everyone on the ship, it seemed, both Lance and Sven were nowhere to be seen.

The others were busy mingling, so Shiro took the opportunity to slip away and find his missing paladin. After all, Lance was his responsibility. And he didn’t want him getting into any trouble.

There was one other hallway that led out of the control room and Shiro followed it. It splintered off in several directions and he wondered for a moment if he shouldn’t just give up and return to the others before he got himself lost. But then he heard it. What sounded like muffled voices. One he was used to hearing and one that was familiar in a completely different way.

“Lance…” Sven said, tone suddenly less jovial.

“Please?” Lance replied airily. “I never did get to thank you…”

Shiro frowned again. Why did Lance need to pull Sven away just to thank him? Couldn’t he have done that in front of everyone? Of course, deep down, Shiro knew the reason why. But he was so far in denial about anything regarding Lance that he chose to ignore the reason that popped into his head.

“Lance,” Sven repeated, softer. “You don’t have to…”

“But I want to.”

Lance’s words were followed by the scuffing of boots against the smooth floor. And no matter how deeply Shiro was in denial, there was no mistaking the wet smacking of lips and soft groans that started coming from just one door away.

They were kissing.

And now he’d definitely heard too much. Shiro knew he should just turn around and leave. But something kept him there. And that same something had his feet moving on their own, walking closer to the breathy moans ahead.

“Lance…” Sven said with Shiro’s voice. It was even clearer now and Shiro realized at that moment that the door had failed to slide completely closed. Going against everything his conscience told him, he peered through the opening.

There, inside the room, were Lance and Sven, their lips locked. The latter was leaning against what looked to be a bed, though it was hard to see with his limited view. They must have wandered into the crew’s living quarters.

But more than what Sven was propped against, something else grabbed Shiro’s attention. His doppelganger was looking up at Lance from his now-seated position, the other having placed a hand on his chest to sit him down. “Lance-”

“Please, Sven,” Lance begged, his hand moving to grip the front of Sven’s body suit. “I have to know.”

With a sigh, Sven nodded and Lance removed his hand, allowing the other to unzip the front of his suit. He pulled it to the side and both Lance and Shiro gasped, though Shiro managed to cover his mouth to keep from being caught.

On Sven’s chest was a huge starburst-shaped scar, clearly from the shot he’d taken for Lance.

“Sven…” Lance’s voice was shaky as he reached forward once again, hesitantly tracing the scar with his long, tan fingers. “You got this because of me.”

“I got it _for_ you,” Sven argued. “And I’m glad it was me.”

“Why?” Lance asked, choked up. “You saved my life and you didn’t even know me.”

“Because…” Sven began and then blushed. “It…It doesn’t matter,” he reasoned. “You’re a Paladin of Voltron and I’m a member of the Guns. It’s our duty to protect the universe and I’m considerably more expendable than you are.”

“Sven,” Lance sounded like he was frowning, but Shiro couldn’t see his face. “Your life is not worth any less than mine.” Then he sighed. “But I suppose that’s what heroes do, huh?” He muttered something else, but Shiro didn’t quite catch it, then he pulled back.

“Lance, what are you…?” But Sven’s words died on his tongue, his brows shooting up to his hairline. Shiro’s eyes widened as he watched Lance duck down and place a kiss right in the center of the scar.

“Thank you,” he whispered against the other’s skin. Then, instead of getting back up, Lance sunk lower, until he was on his knees.

“Lance, now what-” but Sven was cut off when Lance reached up, pressing a finger to his lips.

“I want to thank you properly,” he said and then slid his hand down to Sven’s zipper again, toying with the pull.

Shiro lowered his hand from his mouth, his jaw dropping. Lance couldn’t possibly be serious, could he? Was he truly offering what it seemed like he was? Was that even…? Had he ever…? It was hard to complete a thought. And, judging by the stuttering and fidgeting coming from the alternate version of himself, Sven, too, had caught on.

“Lance,” he began, swallowing thickly, “Now, you _definitely_ don’t have to do something like that.” But Lance was already tugging on the zipper, pulling it as far down as it would go. It stopped just short of where he wanted it and he pouted.

“A little help?” he asked, tilting his head up, his gaze clearly meeting Sven’s.

“Lance, I couldn’t. We shouldn’t.” Sven bit his lower lip. However, even with his limited view and the distance between them, Shiro didn’t miss the interest tenting the crotch of Sven’s skin-tight black body suit.

And Shiro saw red. Well, that’s what he should have been seeing. He should have gotten angry. Should have scolded Lance for such inappropriate behavior. And he should have stepped in right then and there to put a stop to it.

But then Lance was cupping Sven’s clothed arousal, causing the other to hiss through his teeth. “Are you sure?” Lance practically purred and, in all the time Shiro had known him, the other’s flirting had never sounded so…real. Like there was a purpose behind it. “Because this is a limited-time offer.” He removed his hand, but kept it close. “We’re scheduled to leave in less than a varga.”

Shiro was known for his will-power. For his ability to separate business and pleasure. Sven should have had the same set of ethics. And yet…

“If...that’s what you want,” Sven replied, moving a hand to cup Lance’s cheek, his thumb brushing against the other’s lower lip.

Again, Shiro should have done something. Anything. But he found himself rooted to the spot, his gaze following every movement, from the flick of Lance’s tongue across Sven’s thumb to the way his doppelganger pushed his suit down and out of the way, leaving himself all but bare before the blue paladin.

“M’gonna make you feel so good,” Lance promised with what was surely false bravado, as there was the slightest hint of nervousness in his tone. Though, Sven didn’t seem bothered by it in the least. He just combed his fingers through Lance’s hair and cradled the back of his head.

“Please do,” he breathed and then let out a pleasured hum as Lance took him into his mouth.

It was odd watching someone he cared about pleasuring someone else who was, for all intents and purposes, basically himself. But Shiro couldn’t look away. And the odd thing was, he wasn’t jealous. Envious perhaps, as it wasn’t his cock that Lance’s lips were currently wrapped around. But he was more intrigued than anything else.

“Lance…” Sven groaned. “ _Jøss_ , you’re amazing.”

Lance just hummed in response, pressing closer and taking Sven deeper.

More words came pouring from the other man’s mouth, but they were in a language Shiro didn’t understand. Then, with barely a warning, Sven canted his hips, biting the fist of his free hand to stifle his shout as he came down Lance’s throat.

Warmth spread across Shiro’s face when he realized what he’d just done. But it didn’t stop there. The heat continued down his body, pooling in his groin. And now his own bodysuit felt uncomfortably tight.

But an almost pitiful whine pulled him from his own head. Shiro glanced back up just as Sven was gently coaxing Lance’s mouth away from his spent member.

“Sven?” Lance pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. No, nothing like that.” Sven shook his head, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair again. “It was just too much at the end,” he explained, his cheeks tinting pink. “You’re very good at that.”

“O-Oh.” Lance flushed to his ears. “Thank you. I’ve, uh…been practicing.”

Sven chuckled, moving to caress Lance’s cheek. “Practicing, hmm? With whom?”

Yes, Shiro was very much interested in hearing Lance’s answer to that question, as well.

“Well, no-nobody,” Lance admitted rather sheepishly. “Just…in my room with… with stuff,” he offered, gesturing vaguely with his hands. “I wanted it to be good.”

“Well, your practice paid off,” Sven promised, his hand skimming down Lance’s neck to his shoulder before moving down the length of his arm to grasp his hand. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to Lance’s knuckles. “Now, shall we rejoin the others?”

“Um…” Lance fidgeted on the floor, bringing his knees closer together. “I’ll, uh, catch up in a minute,” he said. And both Shiro and Sven’s gazes dropped to Lance’s crotch.

“Ah, I see.” Sven grinned. “Shall I return the favor, then?”

“N-N-No,” Lance said, though the other had already hauled him back onto his feet. “You don’t have to do that. I’ll just…take care of it myself.”

Sven placed his hands on Lance’s waist, not pulling him closer, but keeping his steady. “If you’re sure…”

And this time, Shiro did get upset. It was one thing to take advantage of one of his paladins – if that truly was what Sven had done – but it was another to leave Lance wanting. Especially with the way Lance was biting at his lips, plump and wet from his previous activities, and how he shifted uncomfortably, either trying to conceal his arousal or to get the slightest bit of friction where he needed it most.

“Sven, I-” but Shiro interrupted.

“So, this is where the two of you went,” he said, catching their attention. They both turned toward him, eyes wide. Sven pulled Lance a bit closer, an act that was probably more instinctual than anything else, but it still bothered Shiro. If he wasn’t going to do anything, then he should let Lance go.

“Sh-Shiro!” Lance choked, flushing crimson. “Wow, um…how long have you been standing there?” he asked, eyes darting to Sven’s exposed crotch and then toward the open door.

“Long enough,” Shiro replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “I understand that Sven saved your life during your last mission together,” he began, but Lance held his hands up, waving them frantically.

“It’s not what it looks like!” he said and then dropped his arms to his sides. “Well, no. It’s exactly what it looks like, but…um…” He floundered, his blush darkening by the second, spreading down his long neck and presumably across his clothed chest.

“But, whether he saved your life or not, this behavior is completely unacceptable,” Shiro went on. Lance lowered his head in shame. “Honestly, Sven,” he said, drawing his brows down, “The man gives you a topnotch blowjob and you don’t even have the decency to take care of him?”

Lance snapped his head up as Sven blinked. Then Lance swallowed. “You’re…not mad?” he asked, teeth coming to nibble cutely on his lower lip again.

“Not mad,” Shiro confirmed. “Just disappointed.” Lance drooped again, but Shiro continued. “I’d like to think that any version of myself, no matter the reality, would have jumped at the opportunity to have you.”

This time, Lance looked puzzled. He quirked a brow, one hand coming to rest on his hip. “You what now?”

“Lance.” Shiro stepped closer and then shook his head, a fond smile curving his lips. “And here I was thinking that I did a poor job of hiding it.”

“Hiding what?” Lance drew his brows together.

“I think I can answer that,” Sven spoke up, having zipped his bodysuit up high enough to appear decent. “It seems that our realities align in more ways than one.”

Lance ran a hand through his hair with a slightly aggravated little huff. “Yeah, I mean. I kind of get what you’re both saying, but…” He looked at Shiro. “Do you honestly expect me to believe that?” But before Shiro could respond, he continued. “Because you’re…Shiro!” He gestured toward him. “And I’m… I’m just-”

“Lance,” Sven interrupted him. “The man is trying to confess to you.”

“Yeah, about that…” Lance turned to face him. “I just gave you some, ya know, topnotch service or whatever. So, like, why are you so cool with this whole thing?” He motioned between Shiro and himself.

“Because he’s _your_ Shiro,” Sven answered. “We may be alternate versions of each other, but he’s the one you belong with.” He smiled, albeit a little sadly. “Not me.”

“My Shiro…” Lance blushed and then shook his head. “Sven-”

“I’m just glad I got to see you one more time,” Sven said, standing up and crossing over to Lance. “And, if you’re not opposed, I would very much like to repay you for your,” he paused, gaze flicking to Shiro. “Topnotch service?”

Lance gave a put-upon sigh, but Shiro didn’t miss the way his body shivered at the offer. “I _guess_ ,” he said before locking eyes with Shiro. “But I would like a proper confession first, please.”

Shiro was taken aback. He knew Lance was outspoken, always had been. But that bluntness mixed with the shy pink blush of his cheeks was almost too much. And, with his heart thundering in his chest, Shiro said the words he’d been keeping to himself for months.

“Lance,” he began, reaching out and putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. Lance glanced at the hand and then back at Shiro, lifting a brow. “Right.” Shiro cleared his throat and moved to cup Lance’s cheek. He struggled, unsure how to perfectly word it.

“What happened to the cocky Shiro who walked in here like he owned the place?” Lance teased with a smirk. “Not so tough when someone else has taken the lead, huh?”

Shiro ducked his head sheepishly. The adrenaline he’d had pumping earlier having petered out, it seemed. “Well…this wasn’t exactly how I planned to confess,” he explained, gaze shifting from Lance to Sven and back.

“And how were you planning to confess?” Lance asked, his tone no longer teasing and his eyes softening.

Well, if Shiro was honest, he’d planned on keeping his feelings for Lance a secret until they returned to Earth. Or forever. Yeah. Forever.

But, with a deep breath, he looked Lance straight in the eye and said the words he’d been denying even thinking for so long.

“I like you.”

Lance deflated, fixing Shiro with an unimpressed look. “Seriously-”

“You came here to thank Sven for saving your life, but you’ve saved mine countless times,” Shiro went on. “You’re brave and smart and strong. And you always look out for everyone on the team.” He brushed his knuckles along Lance’s jaw. “You’re always cheering us on. And when you smile at me, I feel like I can do anything.”

Now, during Shiro’s confession, Lance’s face had started to color. Now he was beet red, his eyes wide and his mouth firmly clamped shut. And, for a moment, Shiro thought he’d gone overboard.

“Uh…”

“Really?” Lance squeaked and then coughed into his fist. “I mean…you really feel that way?”

The tension is Shiro’s shoulders melted away. “Of course.” He moved his hand to cradle the back of Lance’s head, urging him closer. “I really, really like you, Lance.”

“I like you, too,” Lance blurted and then, to Shiro’s surprise, he crushed their lips together. It was a little rushed and uncoordinated, but it was wonderful. And when Shiro gave Lance’s lower lip a teasing swipe with his tongue, a distinct flavor reminded him of the reason he’d barged into the room in the first place.

“Now,” he breathed as they pulled apart. “Since you’ve saved my life so many times now, I think I owe you some…topnotch service.” He pecked Lance once more on the lips, the other still slightly dazed from their kiss. “Don’t you think?”

“And…this is where I should take my leave,” Sven said. And, honestly, Shiro had forgotten he was standing right there.

“You can stay,” Shiro said, eyeing his double. “If that’s okay with Lance, I mean.”

Lance nodded, looking over his shoulder at Sven. “You don’t have to go.”

Sven gave what Shiro could only describe as a grateful smile before he sat back down on the bed and patted his lap. “Shall we take care of Lance, then?”

“Yes,” Shiro returned, carefully walking the other backwards until his legs bumped into Sven’s knees. “Have a seat.” Lance opened his mouth, but Shiro continued. “We’re gonna make you feel so good,” he paraphrased Lance’s earlier words.

“W-Well,” Lance began and then cleared his throat. “I mean, I have saved you a bunch of times, so, like, yeah…” He trailed off, ears bright red.

“You sure have,” Shiro leaned in close, nipping at the reddened flesh and delighting in the sweet little shudder that wracked Lance’s body. “You’ve always got my back, haven’t you? My little sharpshooter…”

Before Lance could reply, Shiro kissed him again, taking his time and just softly brushing their lips together. But when Lance moaned against his mouth, he deepened the kiss, swallowing the sweet sounds the other was making.

Shiro drew back just as Sven pulled Lance’s chest plate up and over his head, setting it down on the bed beside him. “This still okay?” he asked and Lance nodded, so they both continued. Sven handled the armor while Shiro reached behind Lance and unzipped the back of his bodysuit.

“You guys don’t mess around,” Lance managed with a nervous little giggle.

“Do you want us to stop?” Shiro asked, both of their hands ceasing all movement until they got the go-ahead.

“Not at all,” Lance answered. “Just…making conversation?” He bit his lower lip as he shrugged one of his shoulders. “I mean, you know how I get. When I’m all keyed up and stuff. Like, the words just sort of pour out and-” It was Sven who pressed a finger to his lips this time, lowering it to his chin to tilt Lance’s head toward him.

“Want me to keep your mouth busy then?” he asked. And, again, as weird as it should have been for Shiro to see it, he actually enjoyed watching as the alternate version of himself kissed Lance, his tongue curling into his mouth and muffling any and all of his delicious noises.

Shiro went back to work, easing the bodysuit over Lance’s shoulders and down his arms until his chest was exposed. He leaned forward, kissing just above his heart, like he’d seen Lance do earlier. It was the spot that Sven had nearly given his life to protect and Shiro wanted to cherish it.

He chuckled as he felt more than heard the rapid beating of Lance’s heart against his lips. “It’s racing,” he mused, pulling back to look up at the other man.

“Yeah, well,” Lance said after breaking his kiss with Sven. “I’m excited.” He blushed, looking to the side. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

And so had Shiro. But instead of saying that, he just smiled and continued kissing a trail down Lance’s chest and stomach, the warm skin jumping under his soft caress. Lance gasped and moaned above him and when Shiro glanced up, he saw that Sven had moved to press hot, open-mouthed kisses against Lance’s neck, while one of his hands had wandered to his chest.

While Lance was distracted, Shiro pulled the bodysuit out from under him, tugging it just far enough down his legs for Lance’s erection to spring free.

“W-Whoa!” Lance jumped, looking down at Shiro.

“Still okay?” he asked, running his hands soothingly along the inside of Lance’s thighs.

“Oh, hell yeah.” Lance nodded and then arched his back when Sven began playing with his chest again.

Shiro smiled and returned his gaze to Lance’s cock, which was hard and starting to drip onto his belly. He took it in his hand and slowly pumped, loving the way Lance’s hips jerked forward, his boots scraping across the floor as he sought to gain purchase.

Knowing their time was finite and running out, Shiro leaned forward, licking a stripe up the length of Lance’s erection before taking him into his mouth. Admittedly, it had been a while. And he hadn’t been practicing in his room like Lance had – something he’d _definitely_ have to bring up again later – but judging by Lance’s moans and breathy gasps of his name, he was doing all right.

Lance didn’t last long. But Shiro didn’t mind at all. He eagerly swallowed him down, his hands coming to rest on Lance’s hips and ground him as he rode it out. Finally, he pulled back, licking his lips.

“Was it good?” he asked, his fingers massaging Lance’s hips as the other slowly came down, his body limp and boneless in Sven’s hold.

“S’good…” Lance slurred, glazed blue eyes finding Shiro’s. “C’mere.” He lifted his arms, beckoning him closer for a hug. Shiro stood up, but stopped short when a familiar voice interrupted their moment.

“Who left my door open?”

Shiro turned, ready to shield Lance’s body from view. But when he saw who it was, he realized it probably didn’t matter. As there was nothing Lance had that the other hadn’t seen before.

“Isamu!” Sven squeaked. “Y-You’re back!”

“I am,” the man with Lance’s face confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest. “And I see you’ve been sleeping in my room again.” He paused, giving Shiro and Lance a once over before chuckling. “Among other things.”

“I…um…” Sven gently eased out from under Lance, letting Shiro take his place on the bed. “I can explain?”

Again, Isamu let his gaze rake over the two ‘strangers’ in his bed. “Well, let’s hear it,” he said, stepping closer and letting the door slide shut behind him. “I’m all ears.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~ You know I had to put Isamu in there.  
> Fun Fact: Sven has been sleeping in his room ever since Isamu left for his long mission. (Gosh, I wonder why he didn't even hesitate to save Lance back then...)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
